


Seadrift 天马行空

by Diannaisafreeelf



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Breakfast in Bed, Canon Disabled Character, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Humor, Happily Married, I just want them to be happy, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Meeting the kids, Model AU, Single Parent AU, Somnophilia, Tumblr, bonus goats, cavity inducing fluff, dadneto, happily married somnophilia, sick!Erik, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr上的AU短篇合集。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 晨跑的Erik和有预谋的Charles

**Author's Note:**

Summary:

“我看到你每天早上在我家附近晨跑，所以大概我在换衣服的时候不小心忘记拉窗帘而你正好经过是我的错吧”au

* * *

 

Erik感觉自己终于摸清了整个小区，在两个星期的入住与每日的晨跑之后。第一周结束的时候他发现了一条十分适合自己的路线。这对他来说运动量正好，还能让他及时回到家洗个澡，然后换身衣服去上班。这条路线还能让他从一个很好的角度看到日出。

而且，他在第二周意识到，有一位顶着乱糟糟棕色头发的美人像一道亮丽的风景线一样，经常在他的门廊或者窗前走来走去，然后出门到车道末端的邮箱里去拿自己的信件。

Erik调整了自己的路线，开始在那条小路上跑上两圈，然后是三圈。那个男人沐浴在阳光下，在走廊里边看书边抿着自己的马克杯，他在出门丢垃圾时自言自语，他穿着羊毛背心，吹着口哨走向自己的车。

然后他走到了窗前，从头到脚一丝不挂，可惜的是Erik能看到的一切不过是个背影。

Erik眨了眨眼，加快了自己奔跑的速度。他又绕了第二圈，那个男人又晃到了窗前，他还是没有穿衣服，仰着头喝完了马克杯里不知道是什么的液体。Erik放满了步伐，知道那个男人消失在自己的视线之中。Erik按计划继续晨跑，那个男人并没有再出现，所以他就继续前进了。

第二天那个男人的房门大开着，为了让秋日的新鲜空气进入家中，那个男人很明显是在用全身享受，他背对着门，性感迷人的臀部在正对着门的水池前展露无遗。

Erik呆呆地看着，然后眼前天花乱坠。

他仰面躺着，气喘吁吁地看着湛蓝的天空。如果他是个动画人物，他晕乎乎地想，那现在应该就有很多小鸟在他头上徘徊了。

“天哪，你还好吗？”一个紧张地，带着英国口音的声音问道。

那个棕发男人的脸在他面前出现，他看上去惊慌失措。

“别动。”他说，“你可能会有点脑震荡。”

他轻手轻脚地检查了Erik的脑袋，Erik则盯着他的脸，近距离观察着他。

“天，你真美。”他说。

那个男人看上去更担心了：“有可能是头部受伤。我们应该去医院。”

Erik眨了眨眼，逐渐清醒了起来。

“我没事。”他坚持道，坐了起来。他看了看自己撞上了什么。街灯。很好。

“你确定吗？”那个男人问，他扔下了一些运动短裤来帮助Erik，但没其他的。

“我确定。”他说，他根本无法将自己的眼神从眼前那白皙的胸口，还有肌肉轮廓分明的手臂上移开，“只是个蠢蠢的意外。”

“我觉得应该是我的错。”那个男人窘迫地说，“我注意到你在晨跑。我想这样应该能吸引你的注意力，然后我们能说上话。但我没想到事情会变成这样。”

Erik对他眨了眨眼：“你注意到我了？”

那个男人用热辣且缓慢冗长的视线从头到尾看了他一遍：“当然。”

“我叫Erik。”他说。

男人对他灿烂地笑了。“我是Charles。听着，我觉得你应该再躺一会儿，为了安全起见。我可以给你泡杯茶，或者咖啡，如果你更喜欢的话？”

“茶就好。”Erik说，为了能一直出现在这个男人面前，他愿意喝泔水。

“好的嘛。”Charles说着帮他站了起来，“我刚收到了些英国寄来的伯爵红茶。我在煮茶的时候你可以躺在沙发上，然后我们可以聊聊。”

“我可以请假不跑一次，上班也是。”Erik在走进Charles前门时说，他的头还是有些痛，“我觉得很值得。”


	2. 单亲爸爸AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •我在公车上而我两岁大的宝宝一直哭个不停，然后你微笑着看着他们，他们立刻就不哭了  
> •你低下头轻声与我的宝宝说话，可我忘记告诉你了他们最喜欢做的事情就是玩别人的头发，现在他们不愿松手了

“拜托，Lorna，冷静下来。”Erik叹了口气，轻轻地在自己腿上逗着她，想要让她分心，停止她那尖锐刺耳的哭声。

“不要啊啊啊啊。”她哭叫着，小手握成拳头揉着眼睛，脸哭得又红又脏，“没有熊熊。没有熊熊。”

“我知道。对不起嘛，我说了动物园里会有熊但其实并没有。爸爸只是个普通人。”他说。整整一天，只有一只在洞穴里睡着的熊和一只和动物管理员一起消失在视线里的熊。而Lorna想看的只是北美洲灰熊。Erik试了带她去看北极熊这招，但根本没用。“可你看到了非洲猎豹，记得吗？还有那些大型猫科动物？”

“没有熊熊。”她大声啜泣了起来，固执地不想让这件事就这么算了。唉，如果哪天他需要证明她是自己亲生女儿的话……

一位坐在他们前面的女士频繁地回头瞪视他们，Erik瞪了回去。她还想怎样？Lorna只是个 _孩子_ 。一个现在非常心烦意乱的孩子。

一位穿着羊毛衫坐在一排前的帅气男士同样也回过头来看了一眼。Erik已经准备好了自己毫无善意的眼神，但那个男人却给了他们一个同情的微笑。

奇迹般地，Lorna看到了这个笑容，她的哭声小了很多。那个男人的笑因此变的更加灿烂温暖。Lorna睁大眼睛盯着他看，脸上到处都是眼泪和鼻涕，但她最终安静了下来。Erik很好奇在他从包里掏出一包餐巾纸的时候是不是听到了整车人松了口气的叹息声。

那个帅气的男人站了起来，一只手撑着天花板使自己在移动的车内保持平衡，另一只手上拿着一本书朝这里走来。

“你好，”他亲切地对Lorna说，他有着可爱且带着口音的声线，“我能坐在这里吗，小姐？”

她没有回答，只是用一双大眼睛看着他。

“坐吧。”Erik说着挪了挪给他空出了位置。因为他使Lorna冷静了下来，他欠这个男人一个人情。男人对着Erik微笑了一下，Erik忽然间就理解了Lorna的反应。

“我是Charles。”他说着坐了下来，向Lorna伸出了一只手，“很高兴见到你。”

“这是Lorna。”Erik说。Charles温柔地握住了她的小手。“我叫Erik。”

Charles又对他短促地笑了一下。“很高兴见到你。”

他再次转向Lorna，靠得更近了一些。“我不小心听到了。你去了 _动物园_ ？有没有看到漂亮的小鸟啊？”

Lorna缓缓地点了点头。

“太棒啦！那你有没有看到大象？还有美洲驼和山羊？”

“有哦！”Lorna突然开了口，在Erik的大腿上激动地扭动着，“我摸了山羊哦！”

“真的嘛！”她点点头。“那你还有没有摸其它的动物啊？”

她不确信地看向了Erik。

“你摸了驴，记得吗？”他提示道。

“我还摸了驴。”她认真地告诉Charles。接着她伸出手抓住了他的头发。

“喔！”Charles吓了一跳。

“Lorna！”Erik严厉地喊道，“我跟你说过了！你不要抓人家的头发。”

“软软的。”她无视了他说着，用两只手抚摸着Charles的头发。果然是亲生的。

“其实没什么的。”Charles笑了笑说，对着近距离的Lorna的脸露出了笑容。

她拍了拍他的脸颊：“好看。比熊熊好看。”

Erik表示默认。

公车的行进速度慢了下来，Charles瞥了眼窗外。

“我到站了。”他说，轻轻地将Lorna的手从自己头上拿开。他咬着唇犹豫了一下后开口，“这可能有些唐突，但我发现你没戴戒指–”

“我离婚了。”Erik打断了他并掏出了手机，“把你电话给我。”

Charles高兴地照做了，然后在车缓缓启动离站的时候在车窗外朝他们挥手。

“为此，我们明天再去一次动物园，你可以想看多久熊熊就看多久熊熊。”他对Lorna说。可这次他必须提前打电话确认熊在那段时间是可以被人参观的，他很怀疑自己能否再像今天一样这么幸运。


	3. 床上的早餐

“这，操，”Charles在将铲子伸到他试着做却焦了的炒鸡蛋下面时骂出了口。进展并不顺利：蛋牢牢地粘在平底锅上，怎么铲都铲不下来。

他听到身后传来了一声小小的惊呼。他转过头去，看到年幼的Kitty Pryde正瞪大双眼看着他，因为他的粗口而震惊不已。

他给了她一个局促不安的微笑，与自己想要用能力把这个瞬间从她脑子里抹去的想法作着简短的斗争。算了，她总有一天要发现自己也是个普通人的-说实话。

“我真诚地为我的用语道歉，亲爱的。”他说，他用一只手转着轮椅向厨房水池方向去，然后把一塌糊涂的平底锅丢了进去，“我应该找到另一种表达自己的方法的。我只是在做出我想象中的早餐这件事情上遇到了些困难，你大概能从这些烟里看出来。”

“你需要我叫消防员来吗，教授？”她试探性地问。

“我觉得没这个必要，但如果你能帮我开下窗的话，我会很感激你的。”他说着放弃了那团不知道什么东西，然后转身到冰箱那里取出牛奶，“要麦片吗？”

“好的，谢谢。”她说。她打开了窗户，让新鲜空气流进房间，使房间通风。

她拿出了一些水果谷物圈，然后很快就小心地端着她那满满的碗坐到客厅里去看动画片了。Charles等到自己能确定她已经完全沉浸在霹雳猫里面后拿出了一个托盘，在上面放了两碗水果谷物圈，一杯加糖不加奶的咖啡和一杯茶。他把托盘放在自己的大腿上，然后自己推着轮椅悄悄的向电梯方向前进。他喜欢将自己某一部分的个人生活尽可能地保持私密。

他成功地在没惊动任何人的情况下回到了他们的房间然后轻轻关上了门。Erik还趴着没有醒，看上去因为昨晚的运动累坏了，Charles因此满足地自鸣得意着。

他把托盘放在了Erik旁边的桌子上，然后将轮椅推到了自己睡的这边。他将自己重新移到了床上 - 那里因为他花在尝试做煎蛋饼，炒蛋，对，甚至还有吐司上的时间而已经完全没有温度了 - 当然所有的都以烧焦告终了。

他吻醒了Erik，在他感受到对方昏昏欲睡的大脑慢慢转了起来，而他的手向上将Charles的后脑勺置于掌中时抵着他的唇轻笑了起来。

“我希望你还记得，在你爱我的那么多理由中，烹饪手艺并不是其中之一。”他在他们分开时说，Erik迷迷糊糊地眨眼看着他，“我有这个志向，只可惜技术不过关。”

Erik皱了皱眉，接着回过头看到了托盘。他的表情变得有些扭曲。

“真的吗，Charles？”他故意拖长腔调慢吞吞地说，可他还是转过身将托盘拿到了他们之间。

“这可是经过儿童测试，Kitty认同的。”Charles坚决地说，他拿起了自己的那杯茶喝了一小口。

“拿错麦片了。”Erik说着也对自己那杯咖啡做了同样的事。

Charles在欠身拿碗的时候又给了他一个吻。

“我们周六去干嘛？”他问，然后对Erik露出了一个他能做到的最诱惑的表情，“我脑子里已经有一些周六晚上的活动安排了。”

“你真是贪得无厌。”Erik控诉着，却还是带着笑意吻上了他。

“你就爱我这点。”Charles说。

“的确如此。”Erik说，然后拿起了自己的碗。


	4. 晨光微熙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡到太阳晒屁股或是有起床气的Charles vs早起的Erik  
> 在这个故事里，Charles是个类似the Pioneer Woman的角色，聪明，骄傲，是个讲究的城里人，然后他遇见了一个粗犷的牧场主并被他迷住了，过上了乡下人的生活。现在他写写博客，在网上教授在线课程，并会在给学生的视频里展示一些牧场生活。

天还未亮的清晨，Erik走向了孤零零的马厩金属栅栏门。全世界仍在沉睡，他在走进牧场的时候都有种自己是世界上存活着的最后一人的感觉。他走过了挂在结实木梁上的马鞍，它们因为昨天马被骑过背部流了汗需要被吹干。他给自己的美国花马准备了丰盛的燕麦作为早餐，然后为她装上了马鞍。在他骑马出去视察牧场的时候，一切仍然黑暗静谧。他们当天要运送牲口，而Erik现在运送之前再骑上几圈。

Erik伴着耳边清晨鸟儿的叫声晃回了自己居住的小白屋，一个小时前天已破晓。他尽量把靴子上的尘土都在门廊里抖了个干净，然后走进门厅脱掉了自己的脏衣服。

快速冲了个澡后，他走进卧室，在看到Charles仍然沐浴着耀眼的晨光四肢伸展睡的正香时摇了摇头。他的头转向了自己的白枕头那边，一只手掌心朝上放在脑袋旁边。他的胸口因为平稳的吸气和呼气缓缓起伏。

“懒鬼。”Erik咕哝着，尽管Charles实际上并不懒；他和其他人一样认真工作，甚至有过之而无不及，当然是在他清醒并开始活动的时候。

Erik笑了笑，然后爬到了他睡着的丈夫身上。他轻缓地放低身子，直到他把Charles从头到脚都罩了起来，将对方固定在被子下。Charles早上会有很严重（超可爱）的起床气，但Erik很快就掌握了使他心情变好的最佳方法。他温柔地低下身，用自己的鼠蹊部摩擦着Charles因为晨勃已经半硬的老二。Charles的睫毛很快开始颤抖，接着他弓起背，发出了没睡醒却被提起性致的深深呻吟。

“早上好。”Erik在他耳边轻语，并没有停下自己身下的动作。他在Charles转过头抬眼看着他时从他嘴角偷走了一个吻。

“早。”Charles咕哝着，扭动着身体想要得到更多的摩擦。Erik没有停下，他保持着稳定的动作，直到Charles，在早晨总是很满足的Charles，在被子底下用力抵着Erik坚实的身体到达了高潮。Erik伸手摸上自己的老二，撸动几次也射了出来。

在必须开始一天辛苦工作前他们还有些时间，所以Erik抬起身子，挪到了他们等会儿要洗的被套下面，然后紧紧抱住了他温暖，乱糟糟却快乐而满足的丈夫。

-END

文中Erik的形象：


	5. 小孩子AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小孩子Cherik玩过家家养孩子

Charles不耐烦地用脚揣着驾驶座。

“太慢----------了啦。”他哼哼唧唧地说，难掩声音里的抱怨。到Erik家不知道要什么时候了。

“抱歉，Charles，但节假日周末意味着更堵的交通。”他的家庭司机Evans女士说。

Charles长叹一口气靠回了座位，这对于一个不耐烦的五岁孩子来说太难忍受了。他把自己红蓝相间的小旅行包拉得更近了些，看着窗外逝去的光景，直到他们转到了一条熟悉的路上。

他在座位上，就算被安全带束缚着也用最大的幅度弹来弹去：“我们马上就到啦！我们马上就到啦！”

“在这小区里我永远找不到近一点的停车位。”Evans嘀咕着。她最后不得不又围着街区转了一圈，然后她终于愤怒地叹了口气，靠边并排停好了车，打开了危险信号灯。

Charles解开了安全带，然后抓起自己的包急急忙忙打开了车门。

“Charles！你等下！”Evans女士在他开始向Erik家快速奔去时严厉地说，“走到路口的时候你要等我牵着你的手一起走。”

他放缓速度没耐心地等待着，来回跺着双脚。他妈妈和Kurt从来不让他牵他们的手，而且他也不知道为什么Evans女士对此嗤之以鼻。

她紧紧地握着他的手，带着他走向Erik家前门。在他们到门口之前门就开了，而Erik则鼻子抵着玻璃激动地向他们挥着手。Charles也向他挥挥手，幅度太大都撞上了Evans女士。

Erik的母亲在他身后出现，正对Charles和Evans女士微笑着。

“你好，Charles。”她说着打开了门，“你好，Nancy。很高兴又见面了。”

“我也是，Edie。”Evans女士终于在他们到达门口后让Charles放开了自己的手。他跑向了Erik，后者将他的手放进了自己比他稍大的手里。

“去我房间吧！”他说。他们脚步砰砰地上了楼，Charles的包随着他的每一步在他背上弹来弹去。

他超爱去Erik家里。那里温暖又友好。而Erik的房间是最棒的部分。他有超酷的太空类玩具，也有他几个月前去犹太一日营时在森林里不知道是找到还是自己做的东西。他还有一架爸爸给他做的飞机模型，挂在天花板上绕圈飞行呢！那可是Erik自己搞的！当然Erik是最酷的。他是Charles最好的朋友，Charles对他来说也是如此，这可是Erik自己说的。

Charles把包丢在了Erik房间的门旁边。

“我把我的小火车拿出来了，”Erik边说边向盒子走去，然后跪在了盒子旁边，“快来。我们把它搭起来。”

他们搭了蜿蜒悠长的轨道还有一些小镇，然后把火车放在了轨道上，让它围着他们开。偶尔他们其中一个人会做一些引人注目的事来使火车脱轨-Charles碰翻了一小片树林，Erik实施抢劫 – 接着他们就开始不停地大笑，然后再将火车重新启动。

“我们来玩其它的吧！”Charles在他们玩腻了火车之后说。

“比如？”Erik问，他将旁边挡路的零件踹到了一边。

“我们来玩过家家吧！”Charles说。他们在学校的朋友Moira说起过这个游戏。

“好。”Erik说，“怎么玩？”

“我觉得可以假装我们结婚了。”Charles说。他回想起Moira在午睡时间躺在他们靠得很近的午睡垫上和他聊的内容，然后老师让他们闭上嘴巴好好睡觉。

“好。”Erik说，“然后呢？”

“然后我们就要做结了婚的人会做的事。”Charles说，“我觉得我们可以从因为谁应该去和园丁讨论景观绿化而进行争吵开始。”那就是Charles妈妈在他不在时和Kurt做的事。

“我觉得我们应该为税收争吵。”Erik固执地说。

“我们已经在吵了。”Charles赞成地说，“我们做得对！”

Erik皱了皱眉：“我爸爸妈妈不吵架。”

Charles困惑地盯着他看：“那我们接下来该干嘛？”

Erik思考了一下：“我们可以要个宝宝。我妈妈总是说我是他们世界的中心。”

“你有娃娃吗？”Charles问。

“我有特种部队手办。”Erik说着从橱里把它找了出来。

“那我们就有宝宝了。”Charles把特种部队手办拿在手里说，“现在怎么办？”

Erik又想了想：“要不我们做晚饭？”

他们走向了楼下的厨房，那里现在正好是空的。

“我们可以做三明治。”Erik看着打开的冰箱说。

“你们家有果酱！”Charles挤到他身边开口，“我妈妈从来不让我吃花生酱或者果酱三明治。她说那不优雅。”

“你看，既然我们现在结婚了，你可以想吃什么就吃什么。”Erik指出。

他们小心地为自己做了花生酱和果酱三明治。Erik觉得他们应该问彼此一些问题，然后在此期间每个问题的答案都要是“没错，亲爱的”。

“小心点，儿子！”Erik的爸爸在Erik正挣扎着拿起身旁的满满一加仑牛奶时走了进来。他从Erik手中拿过了牛奶。“你要牛奶吗？”

“嗯。”Erik说着把自己的盘子拿到了桌子上，然后将椅子往正坐着剥面包皮的Charles那儿靠了靠，“我们的晚饭就靠它解决了。”

Erik的爸爸皱着眉瞥了一眼烤箱上的钟：“晚饭？你的意思是午饭吧？”

“不是。”Erik用爸爸给他的那把钝刀小心翼翼地将三明治切成了四个三角形，“我们在玩过家家。”

“真的吗？”Erik的爸爸开始笑了起来。他把绿色的小塑料杯放在了柜台上，然后走到了通向客厅的走廊里，“Edie，过来一下。”

“怎么了，Jakob？”她几秒后走进厨房问。

“Erik，你和Charles在干嘛？”Erik的爸爸仍然嘴上挂着笑问。

“我们在玩过家家。”Erik告诉了自己的妈妈，声音因为满嘴的花生酱和果酱而模糊不清。

“哦？”她也笑了起来，“那你们都做了什么呢？”

“我们吵过架了，我们还有个宝宝。”Erik仔细地将碎屑从桌子上扫到自己手上，然后倒进盘子，“然后我们决定要做晚餐。”

“他把婚姻生活都搞定了。”Erik的妈妈小声对Jakob说。Charles并不知道他们为什么笑得这么开心，但他也不那么在乎，因为果酱真是太赞了。

“那谁是妈妈谁是爸爸呢？”Erik的爸爸边问边把牛奶放到了一边。

Erik困惑地看着他。

“都不是。”他用只有孩子才有的对成年人的不满说，“我们是Charles和Erik。我们结婚了。”

“我们等会儿还要养只狗。”Charles开口。Erik有一只超棒的毛绒玩具狗狗。他决定要叫它狗狗杰克（Jake the Dog），他相信Erik会同意的。

Erik朝他点了点头。“好。我们要养只狗。然后我们可以出去遛狗。”

“没错。”Charles高兴地对他笑着，庆幸自己和一个总是知道该做什么才是正确的人结婚了，“然后我们会出去遛狗。”

-END


	6. 见家长

“你真觉得她会喜欢我吗？”Charles问，一改往日的运筹帷幄，他此刻的焦虑都快要溢出来了。

“就像我之前几十次告诉过你的那样，她会的。”Erik说。他分神瞥了眼身旁的人，然后继续沿着灯火通明的纽约州北部街道开往自己母亲的住所，“别担心了。她会爱死你的。”

Charles只是叹了口气，然后调整了一下握着放在腿上那可笑的礼物的手，“我真的希望她能喜欢这个果篮。”

“我说了你不用准备什么的。”Erik说。

“你不能就这么两手空空地出现在人家家门口，更何况是你男朋友的父母家！”Charles说。他的语调透露出他心之所想：他即将拜访的那位母亲是个冒牌货，而真正抚养Erik的是一群狼。

“那你也绝对不需要准备 _那个_ 。”Erik说着向Charles手里拿着的那个自制果篮努了努嘴。

“你说了她有严格的减肥食谱。”Charles说，“还特别喜欢哈密瓜。那我能怎么办？”

“不要自己做。最多买一个。”

Charles看上去像是被羞辱了：“那是想传递什么信息？我懒惰至此，对我生命中的人关心甚少，所以就这么随便拿出张信用卡了事？绝不，Erik，一定要是自制的。一旦她看到了我对此付出的关心及努力，她就能安心我会全心全意照顾好你的。”

Erik翻了个白眼。

“我为此花了好几个小时。”Charles继续说道，“为了使那个菠萝变得完美我切了一块又一块。我弄蜜瓜球弄到手抽筋。我弄了这么多蜜瓜球！我就是这么爱你。”

“请千万不要在我妈家里说‘球’和‘手’。”Erik恳求道。

Charles一路焦躁地走到了门口，然后在自己通常带着微笑的脸上挂上了一个大大的，看上去十分假的笑容。

“终于见到你了，Charles。”Edie边说边在他脸颊上礼节性地吻了一下。

“我也是，自然。”Charles有些胆怯地说。他清了清喉咙，然后拿出了自己准备的礼物：“这是给您的。”

Edie的表情瞬间融化了：“啊！谢谢你。快看那些哈密瓜。”

“哈，是啊。”Erik用一种刚想起些什么的语调说，“是你喜欢的 _哈密瓜_ 。”

Charles给Erik的那个杀人的眼神一直跟着他进了客厅，然后在Edie转身面向他们的时候立刻恢复平静。

“喝咖啡吗？”她问。

“当然了，谢谢您，我都可以，您这里有什么我就喝什么。”如果有茶绝不会碰咖啡一口的Charles如是说。

“放轻松。”Erik趁着Edie去厨房间的空档说，他们肩并肩坐在她那张有厚软垫的沙发上。

“我应该把这些在伏特加里再泡一泡的。”Charles叹了口气，从Edie放在桌面上的果篮里拿出了一个哈密瓜球放入嘴中，然后压低声音说，“你怎么能不喜欢哈密瓜呢？”

“这才是与我相知相爱的人。”Erik伸手环住了他的肩膀，并在他的太阳穴落下了一吻。Charles此刻的眼神让他想起了未婚的年轻女佣刚被人摸上了膝盖而想要推开的样子。Erik没有放手，再次吻了他的头。

Edie匆忙地端着放有三个冒烟的马克杯，一罐奶和一小碗糖的托盘走了出来。

“那么，Charles。”她说着把这些东西放到了果篮旁边，“介绍一下自己吧。”

Charles深吸了一口气，按照准备好的台词说了起来。他提到了自己的学术背景，志愿服务，旅行经历，急救知识，他想要被刊登在同行评议期刊的理想(他已经提交了三篇)，还有他某天是怎样为一位失明的女性留门，所有这一切都像是在试镜全球最佳男友的角色。

当他借口上厕所离开时，Edie和Erik交换了一个笑容。

“他真的超可爱。”她说，“我有点想让他一直这么说下去，但我还没那么残忍。我怎么做才能表现出我同意了？”

“你能忍受吃点哈密瓜吗？”Erik朝果盘努努嘴问。

她拉着脸说：“嗯，大概吧。至少那里面也还有草莓呢。”


	7. 领养AU

“你看。”Charle轻叹一声一下倒在了正在床上的Erik身边，“我就说了我们能搞定双胞胎的。”

“我的天。”Erik咕哝着，Charles就姑且把这当作同意了。

Erik伸出手抚摸着他的脸颊，然后挣扎着坐了起来。

“不。”Charles哀嚎着，整个人都滚过去想要抱住他并且让他睡觉，尽管现在才晚上八点，而且他们的衣服也都穿得好好的，“别走。你去哪里啊？”

“灶台。”Erik边说边艰难地走向门口，“我要再确认一下煤气是不是关掉了。”

好吧，Charles认为那的确是个好理由。他闭上了双眼，原来只是想休息一下的，可最后他是因为有人戳了戳他的额头才突然惊醒的。Erik在他旁边趴着睡着了，身上仍穿着今天他穿了一天的那套衣服，整个人裹在床罩里面。

Peter和Wanda都在他那侧的床边，两个孩子睁大眼睛盯着Charles看。Wanda的手指依然伸着，似乎是随时准备好要再戳Charles一下。

“怎么啦，宝贝们？”Charles声音沙哑地开口，他看了一眼时间，已经晚上11:42了。

“我们怕怕。”Peter呜咽着，“房间里太黑了啦。”

他们已经在房间里放了两个小夜灯，但Charles并没有因为他们害怕而怪罪双胞胎。他们才和Charles与Erik一起住了五天，而被收养以及搬到新家与两个不熟悉的大人一起生活对于任何人来说都一时很难接受，更何况是两个只有四岁的，在遇见Charles和Erik之前已经被很多个家庭收养过的孩子呢。

“上来吧。”Charles边说边伸手把Peter抱到了床上，Wanda则像一只小猴子一样爬上了滑滑的被单。

她好奇地戳着Erik的手臂，在没有得到任何一点反应之后，她用担心的眼神看向了Charles。

“他只是累了，亲爱的。”Charles说，他往下躺回了床上，让头靠上了枕头。Peter抽着鼻子紧紧地抱着他的身子。他快速地抢占了Charles，Wanda则向Erik的方向爬去。她在他的身边趴下，模仿着他的姿势，像他一样闭上眼睛嘴巴微张。Charles笑了，他多希望此时他伸手就能摸到手机给他们拍张照片。可是他摸不到，而且他也不想因为这点而移开Peter。

他感受到小男孩慢慢陷入了睡眠，他的手会时不时地摸摸Charles的肚子，好像在确认他是不是仍在身边。Wanda睡得很沉，一动不动，Charles等到确认Peter睡着了后，才慢慢加入了他那可爱，幸福又百分百完美的沉睡家庭。

 

彩蛋！

“Erik！快来！”Charles咩咩地叫着，惊叹地看着那个幼小的毛茸茸的生命，它用四肢颤抖地支撑着自己，看上去悲伤而失落。

“这是什么，Charles？”Erik叫道，用他的羊腿尽全力飞奔要去寻找救援，“是人类吗？”

“不，是个被抛弃的宝宝。”Charles咩咩地回答，眼泪在他即使对于羊来说也很的大的眼睛里打转，“没关系的，Sean。我们会像对待自己的孩子一样爱你照顾你的。”

他说完蹭了蹭那孩子毛茸茸但又硬邦邦的头。

“Erik，能有一个我们自己的孩子真的太好了。”他又发出了咩咩的叫声，然后靠着Sean安顿了下来，而Erik则负责站岗，紧盯任何干扰他们的人类活动。

 


End file.
